Rebirth
Rebirth is the first episode of the second season of The Originals and the twenty-third episode of the series. Summary Plot ﻿﻿Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Guest Cast * Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza * Sebastian Roché as Mikael * Natalie Dreyfuss as Esther (in Cassie's body) * Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson * Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson (Possibly) * Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa * Chase Coleman as Oliver * _______ as Gia Quotes :San Diego Comic Con promo :Rebekah: "Once upon a time, there was a majestic king. He was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter, for whom he wished only peace. Still... the king had demons who persued him. There was a rutheless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures, she drove the other magical beings from the land. And there was a wicked sourceres with enchanted stones, that weakened the king on every full moon. Seeing the shadow, his enemies cast upon his home. The king was driven to send his beloved princess away. Convincing all who remaned that she was forever lost." :Elijah: "I'm concerned about Hayley, she grows more savaged by the day. Can you not see she's falling apart?" :Hayley: "I'm a hybrid now. I have a werewolf temper to go with my new appetite. And the witches that tried to kill my baby...they're worth nothing more than food." :Niklaus: "New Orleans is a vicious place. New enemies are everywhere, some of them you might never see coming." :Kaleb: "I'm Kaleb." :Davina: "Davina." :Camille: "The city is being run by gangsters and you guys aren't doing anything about it." :Niklaus: "I need to act, I need to spill blood." :Camille: "I know you don't believe those rumors that Marcel killed the baby. So if you wanna help taking down the Guerreras, you have a weapon across the river just waiting to be fired." :Marcel: "The wolves have the numbers." :Niklaus: "Oh, we don't need to hit them all just the twelve with the rings that take me out every full moon. Aah... Tonight, we're going on a wolf hunt." :Marcel: "Look around. This is ground zero for a new vampire community." :Mikael: "I am Mikael, the vampire who hunts vampires." :Niklaus: "They're in possession of something very dangerous to us." :Marcel: "They have the stake that can kill you." :Davina: "Once I unlink my friends from Klaus his sire line, I will unleash it be the monster that you were so eager to be." :Elijah: "I came to make you an offer find me the white oak stake and I'll let this vampire community continue." :Esther: "A thousand years ago I was one of the greatest witches that has ever lived. Now I've returned. Let's get to work. We have a family reunion to plan." :Niklaus: "Where is she? Where is this witch who dares craft moonlight rings without my permission?" :Esther: "Niklaus. I've been expecting you." :Elijah: "Father...How...?" :Mikael: "Hello son, we have some unfinished business." :Niklaus: "I met the witch. I looked in to that girl's eyes and I swear to you she is not just guided by our mother, she is our mother!" :Elijah: "Niklaus...our father...I saw him...He holds the stake." :Niklaus: "Ah, then there's only one question we need to ask, isn't there? Which of our parents do we kill first?" Soundtrack Trivia *There will be a time jump of four to six months. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_D2Sud7yuFY *WHAT’S IN A NAME? | The explanation behind the season premiere’s title, “Rebirth,” is two-fold, according to Plec. Not only is it indicative of the episode’s theme — the loss of Klaus’ baby, the start of his new life, etc. — but it also has a special meaning for the show, itself. “Every title we use, we try to make it a song title from New Orleans or an artist from New Orleans,” Plec said. “Rebirth is one of the best brass bands in New Orleans, and they were in our pilot. We’ve been waiting to use that title for 22 episodes.”http://tvline.com/2014/07/21/the-originals-season-2-hayley-elijah-spoilers/ *Davina plans to unlink those from Klaus' sire line. Continuity Behind the Scenes *The title of this episode Rebirth could be a reference to Hayley's new status as a hybrid or the struggles of Klaus to move on after his daughter's gone away. It could also be a reference to the characters that were brought back to life in the season finale. Cultural References *'The Rebirth Brass Band' is a New Orleans brass band. They were featured in the pilot episode. Gallery Videos The Originals - Season 2 Trailer|Comic Con Trailer Pictures S02-21.jpg S02-4.jpg S02-5.jpg S02-8.jpg s02-27.jpg s02-31.jpg s02-19.jpg s02-10.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Premieres